User talk:Dracowrath
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Cousland (Talk) 15:36, October 4, 2011 The chat I have the same annoying message like you. But I could work around it successfully for three times now. See my last post here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:The_Wiki_Chat&t=20111026204157 Draco! Your using the wiki?!! But I thought you killed yourself in the Imperial City!--TheRageMage (talk) 18:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC)TheRageMage Hey Draco, I tested that bug of yours with Merrill activating Wounds of the Past without Blood of the First active. She expended Mana instead of Health as well. I would recommending mentioning it to D-day that the bug has been confirmed on 2 platforms by two different users and should be added to a Bug Section on a page if it hasn't been already. Cheers mate. EzzyD (talk) 23:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Your story: Broken Mind You left too fast for me to respond, so here's what I think: All in all your short-story is pretty good. But the last 2 sections confuse me a bit. I think that it's because it's late, though. Teyx (talk) 22:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) DON'T JUDGE ME Be Our Guest-Da Chat Special poem Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the chat room proudly presents - your answers! Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our ego to the test Ask a question off your head, cherie And we'll provide the rest Who’s the king? Where the dwarves? Why, we only live to share Side with Templar’s Their quite snazzy. Don't believe me? Ask the Ezzy They can shout, they can fight After all Miss, there’s a Blight And a debate here is never second best Go on, and wrack your brains Pick a topic and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Kill Javaris Duel Loghain Lyrium dust “en magebane” We'll prepare and debate with flair A DA lore grand plaisir! You have queries And you're scared But the discussions all prepared Few are liberal or half-hearted While Marge gets the party started We tell jokes! I chat politics With my fellow Alchemist And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and take your stance And let us make a song and dance As your our guest: If you're stressed It's filth soup we suggest Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest Let us say for your first playthrough We've an array; may we suggest: Side with Mages! Or the seekers! Though if she picks the latter Algol will not forgive her Don't belive me? Ask the Landers Raging Jaeha! Trolling crack! What an entertaining packl! How could anyone be lonely and depressed? We'll make you shout "Dafuq!" But just don’t try your luck So, be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Chat hacks installed and thank the Lord I've had the pings freshly pressed While she talks, she'll check the wiki And my dear that's fine with me As Tierrie does the editing Emilia will be bubbling, while Believe it!’s brewing Iso will respond, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a troll? Ban him now! We want the company impressed We've got a lot to speak of! you’ll be intrigued and then scoff! For you, our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest! Life is rather boring For a chatterbox who's not chatting He's not whole without a soul to bore to tears Ah, those good old days when we were oblivious Suddenly those good old days are gone For a year we've been fighting Needing so much more than enlightening Needing a new subject, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just pm about each other Getting flabby like Chris priestly You walked in and oops-a-daisy! Be our guest! Be our guest! We’ll answer at your behest It's been months since we've had a new regular And we're obsessed With your thoughts, with your queries Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the optimists are still glowing Let us help you, We'll keep going Choice by choice, one by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up But for now, be sure to speak up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! --The W!Z3MAN Hath Spoken! Obey! (talk) 03:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I think it was a shit move that happened to you Your current ban It seems it's still not entirely clear why the ban took place. You cannot expect to not deal with the consequences if your behavior is not acceptable and you keep bragging about that you can do anything in the absence of moderators. Resdraon, regardless of how he gloated in the chat (which he was asked to cease), did the right thing by notifying me that you take advantage of the free time of moderators. This speaks volumes of how much you take the chat's - by the way very simple and basic - rules, and it was very disappointing and sad to learn of this. Additionally, as I have the time now; the concerns of you linking to too many images every time you're online has increased lately. I'd like to request that you would be more careful how many images you're linking to per occasion. I understand that the purpose of it is entertainment, but too many of these links might actually have a reverse effect. I'd like you to keep these things in mind regardless wether I'm present, as it's not the moderator themself who's bothered by what you do, but users on the chat in general. I hope these two weeks will give you a chance to reconsider and improve your behavior. Otherwise, as stated before, longer bans may be necessary in the future. see you in two weeks sorry you got banned. i liked your story. I will see you in 2 weeks. For the record I kept my mouth shut. Despite your opposition to me, I didn't rat you out. Now do you see who your real friends are on this wiki? -Believe it! It would be appreciated if you wouldn't encourage disrupting the chat in the absence of moderators. --Margerard (talk) fix Hey Drac, as you can probably see I noticed the formatting error messing up your page and fixed it up for you. Only thing I can't restore are signatures. Just letting ya know. -- 00:53, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Your new favourite beer: Schlenkerla! Remember it! :D Overwatch So you're playing Overwatch, too? :D My favourite characters are Mercy, Ana and Pharah. ^^ Teyx (talk) 20:48, August 3, 2016 (UTC)